


Miracles in Ninjago

by SaltyOni666



Category: Lego Ninjago, Miraculous Ladybug, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Bashing, Alya Césaire Bashing, Bad Teacher Caline Bustier, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Bisexual Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Caline Bustier Bashing, Classmates Bashing (Miraculous Ladybug), F/F, F/M, Guardian Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Guardian Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Kwami & Miraculous Lore, Kwami Swap, Lila Rossi Bashing, M/M, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Is Over Adrien Agreste, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Deserves Better, Mistaken Identity, Multi, New Cat Miraculous Holder, New Miraculous Holders, Plot Twists, Possessive Behavior, Principal Damocles Bashing (Miraculous Ladybug), Slow Burn, Swearing, garmadon tries to be a good parent, good harumi, guardian Lord Garmadon, marinette is adopted, mention of suicide, not all tags start at the start, protective Nya
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26158552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyOni666/pseuds/SaltyOni666
Summary: First work, let's see how it ends. here's the general idea:Lloyd always thought that his father was the definition of evil as he hits his college years. however, his life is turned upside down with the arival of a new student/bodyguard and a black cat user. Then, the cat's "hero allies" arrive to help defend against the "akuma" months later.just...what the hell is going on, and who's Harumi really?
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Kai/Skylor (Ninjago), Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Nya/Jay Walker, Penny Rolling/Jagged Stone, Spoilers - Relationship
Comments: 22
Kudos: 49
Collections: The_Newbie's Miraculous Fanfics





	1. Harumi

1st day of school and so far, his father had yet to attack Ninjago, which is new by itself. Normally, he would attack almost daily, if not at least once a week. Maybe it has to do with the ranting as of their previous battle, where Lloyd gave away his identity. He remembered the argument very well, for it was from last week:

One week ago:

_Within the lobby of Ninjago City’s mayoral tower, amidst the ruined recent shark mech, Lord Garmadon was in front of the fabled green Ninja. Said ninja advanced several paces whilst maintaining his defensive stance._

_“Give it up Garmadon, you’ll never conquer ninjago.”_

_“Quite the contrary, green ninja. I've already conquered most of Ninjago. Only Ninjago city remains. It's only a matter of time.” this was true, given that his attack on the city span for around 2 years, when Lloyd was 16. Before that, he began conquering the rest of Ninjago._

_“Yeah, well keep saying that, maybe it’ll come true in about several thousand of millenia.” The ninja threw a witty one liner, referring._

_“Did your father ever tell you not to exaggerate, ninja.” This was enough to press every button in Lloyd’s mental system._

_“Just go away, Father.” This gave Garmadon a confused look._

_“Sorry, what did you say?” Garmadon asked_

_“What do you mean?” Lloyd asked, confused._

_“You called me father, did you not.” his father replied._

_Lloyd only realised his mistake too late._

_“I-I mean go further away, and i’m pretty sure ‘Lah-loyd’ would be happy to see you go.” Garmadon wasn’t impressed by the ninja’s rectification._

_“And how do you know I always call Lloyd Lah-loyd.” This shocked the ninja, as he always thought he kept mispronouncing his name, even if he corrected him._

_“Wha-What?”_

_“You know what, I’ll take my leave, but i’ll be back, bigger than ever.” Garmadon swore as he left the area whilst calling his men to retreat to the lair._

Now:

And all this was when Lloyd was shopping for school supplies when he attacked. At least he can enjoy this back to school day in peace.

And he’s called into the principal’s office, great just great. First day here, and already he seems to be in trouble. Lloyd walked through the large modern halls, lined with the student lockers, that can fit a motorway ( _don’t ask, you’ll see why later_.) towards the principal’s office. However, once he got there, he noticed a young girl his age with short white hair, falling behind her, red eye shadows, blue eyes and an emotionless look. She’s also wearing a black with dark blue lining designer asian outfit.

“Mr Lah-loyd Montgomery Garmadon, I presume." the girl spoke to him.

“Yeah, why” he replied, already dreading to hear what she’ll say next, as there is only one person he knows that always mispronounces his name.

“I’m Harumi, and I’m assigned by your father to be your bodyguard at school.” she introduced herself.

“Hold up.” Lloyd interrupted. “I didn’t agree with any of this? Why do I need you.”

“Let’s just say that, during your father's last attack, he found out after the battle that you were near the vicinity of the warzone. He then noticed about the cover up from high school of your… to put it mildly, ‘incidents’. He believes that he should compensate for his lack of attention to your education and health by sending me in. That and there isn't another bodyguard that would cause some red flags otherwise due to the age group of your father’s army.” Harumi answered, which gave Lloyd some confusing looks.

“Does Mom know about this?” Lloyd asked.

“We've sent her an email this morning.” harumi replied. “Anyway, is there anyone you’re friends with that i should be aware of.”

“Well, there are five of them, including a girl, though they will be at least skeptical of you” Lloyd stated.

“Very well. I’ll see you in class.” harumi then left the room. Lloyd then went over to the secretary of the principal “is there anything else?”

“Nope” the staff replied. “Well, thanks.” Lloyd then left to his locker.

~~~~~~~~

“I don’t trust this Harumi person you met, Lloyd.” Kai told his friend when they were at their lockers “I mean, she told you she works for your father. Isn’t that a little suspicious.”

“keep saying that, kai, like it’s a bad omen.” Harumi said eerily behind him. Kai jumped in surprised. Neither knew how stealthy she was.

“God almighty. How did you-”

“Was standing here the whole time.” she replied.

“Kai, meet Harumi. Harumi , meet hot head here.” Lloyd spoke between them in an attempt to defuse the situation.

“Hey.” kai greeted her with sarcasm whilst Harumi simply nodded in his direction. She then turned to Lloyd. “so Lah-loyd-” 

“You can call me Lloyd, like any normal person.” Lloyd interrupted.

“Very well, Lloyd, you mentioned having more than one friend. Where are the others?” Harumi asked.

And right on queue, two boys came up towards them. One has white skin with a fragile structure, brown messy hair and freckles. He wore long trousers, dark blue jacket and white shirt, as well as an orange scarf. He seems to be the shy type. The other is the complete polar opposite, having a dark skin tone with a tall, rock hard physique and black unkempt hair. He simply wore shorts and a black shirt with Jagged Stone emblem on it. His facial expression displays cockiness.

“Well look at that, Lloyd.” the tall one stated. “You managed to obtain a girlfriend.”

“Wha-wha-what do you mean. We are not even anywhere close to that, Cole.” Lloyd retorted. The dark bloke chuckled whilst the other was curious.

“Well, at what stage are you at then.” the brown haired one asked.

“purely professional, given my role as his bodyguard at school by his father.” harumi answered in a professional manner. Both boys reacted with shocked looks.

“Lloyd, what does she mean by that?” the first one, Cole she believed, asked.

“Dad may have learned of my experience in school after last week's attack, and sent her to protect me as a result.” Lloyd explained in a regretful manner. “Anyway, guys, meet Harumi. Harumi, meet Cole Brookstone” he gestured at the dark toned man “and Jay Walker.” whilst turning towards the other friend.

“Sup. I’m Cole.”

“Uhh, Jay.” Both introduced themselves with scepticisme to Harumi.

“Soooo, does anyone know where Nya and Zane are? They weren't in the assembly this morning?”

“Zane caught a virus today and Nya is said to be late.”

“well , those are the only ones that aren't yet introduced to you. Are you happy no-”

“Well well well, if it isn’t garmadork and the dork squads newest member”

All teens turned their head towards a cocky caucassian typical jock wearing the school hoodie accompanied by 2 female cheerleaders, one blonde, the other brunette. Both girls have a slim figure, whilst the jock had a strong build. The trio advanced towards them, like predators preying on their meal. Or at least someone who looks like prey.

“Leave it Chen.” Kai fought back. “We both know your fights aren’t worth anything, even your posse.”

“Chen, as in the one responsible for the incidents?” Harumi asked quietly to Lloyd.

“Most, but yes.” both turned back to the arguments happening in front.

“Seriously, Lord Garmadon must have seriously run out of good people if he sent her to protect him.” Chen tried to roast them. 

Emphasis on tried.

“Given the fact that most of his generals have the iq of their respective sea creature, i doubt i could find one with a low enough iq to match yours.” Harumi threw back at him, thus causing Chen to be confused.

“I don’t get the point" Chen stated, confused.

“Exactly, you’re an idiot.” Harumi stated

“What did you say, moron.” Chen tried to fire back.

“Well, a moron has more Iq than an idiot, only to be separated by imbeciles, such as the two side chicks behind you;” The roast earned some offending looks from Chen.

“How could you?” Chen reacted, aggravated by the insult.

“Seriously, try finding some original. You should know that anything can beat non existential strength.” if Chen was angered, this made him even madder mad.

“I can-” Chen tried to refute before he was interrupted by the school bell.

“well, looks like you three got spared. Let’s hope that I don't embarrass you lot even further. 

~~~~~~

Classes came and went as normal, well as normal as having a bodyguard of one’s age who managed to roast any idiotic student who dared to insult the squad. It was during lunch that Lloyd received a message from Misako that explained that she learnt of the bodyguard situation a bit late, to which Lloyd assured her that he’s fine and that she didn’t kill anyone. Surprisingly, Nya was even later than usual, at least according to her brother, kai. She was introduced to Harumi when she nearly ran her over.

“What the-” was all Harumi got out before her words were drowned by the revving of the bike's engine. The masked biker then walked up to the squad.

“Sup, bro.” The masked figure then took off her helmet, revealing a blue eyed girl with short black hair with a short ponytail. The girl wore black biker jacket and blue ripped jeans. The girl turned to Harumi “who is she?”

“Sup sis.” Kai greeted the madwoman. “And that is Harumi, Lloyd’s… bodyguard.” he dropped his carefree attitude. “Sent by his father.”

Nya turned to him with shock. “Wait. don’t tell me that we’ll let her cause some rupture between us and Lloyd, is she?”

“More like keeping an eye on him and his friends as well as to intervene when possible.” Harumi answered back, this time with a little bit of venom.

“Sure , keep saying that, maybe you’ll fool me one day.” This caused Harumi to tense up and give Nya a mean look. Both girls were locked in a tense stare off, until Jay tried to defuse the situation.

“Hey, is that a new ring on your right hand.” the group turned their attention towards the aforementioned ring on said finger. The ring was silver with a green cats paw emblem. No one noticed that Harumi was familiar with said ring.

“Yaeh, I found this when I left, actually. Said to bring bad luck to the user. Twas the reason why I'm late.” she responded.

“Then why wear it at all?” Cole asked, curious at Nya’s outburst.

“Cause I’m a born and bred rebel. I was created to disrespect all order. I’ll ignore any curse it befell upon me.” Nya stated.

“Then I’d like to see you give that excuse to the teacher.” Harumi commented.

“Excuse me, bitch.” Nya stated in offence. 

Those three words caused both girls to lunge at each other, causing a brawl that continued even when both were sent to the principal’s office. In the end, neither said a word to each other, which led the boys becoming messengers. This went on till school was finished, when everyone left to go home.

“Are you coming with us or...” Lloyd asked his bodyguard, worried for her.

“Your father arranged a pick up from his men by the port. See you tomorrow.” she responded. “Besides, I’m only hired to be your bodyguard inside of school hours, so I’m basically off my shift.”

Well, that is one way to put it. Lloyd thought to himself. Before he could get another word out, she simply vanished.

“Alright, where’s that bitch.” Nya shouted as she ran down the stair rails on her bike.

“Disappeared like a phantom.” Lloyd answered, “She is off duty.”

“Dammit, I sooo want to get back at her.” Nya commented, with anger present in her eyes.

Lloyd sighed and resigned to walk back home. There was no use trying to get through her, he learned the hard way. It took her several years to become at least an acquaintance of hers, despite his father’s… line of work. And she only tolerated him because of their own line of work. Nya may be the calmest of the group, beside Zane, but she can be stubborn at times.

Later, at Lord Garmadon’s volcanic lair

“-And this girl here is Nya smith, Kai’s younger brother. She’s the feisty one, and is still suspicious of me.” Harumi reported to her employer in his quarters. While it was true that she was sent to Lloyd to be his bodyguard, she had other agendas, including reporting all information concerning his life to his father, Lord Garmadon. He is currently sitting down, facing away from her, tacking down all information mentally.

“And you’re telling me that there is another friend you haven’t met yet.” Garmadon asked.

“Apparently so. It is believed to rely on logic and has a photographic memory. Goes by the name Zane.”

_Hmmm_ . garmadon thought. _Including this Zane, Lloyd has five friends. That makes six people. There are six ninjas that stand between me and Ninjago. There are no other conclusions. His friends complete the ninja rooster_ . Garmadon growled. _Trust my brother to organise a defense squad made from teens. At least they're old enough to not be considered child soldiers._

_Well there goes my original theory that Lloyd isn’t the green Ninja._

“I appreciate the knowledge, Ma-”

“There’s more.” Harumi interrupted.

Garmadon turned around, facing her. “Is there?”

“I’m led to believe that the girl, Nya, whom I regretfully became her rival, has in her possession a miraculous, as well as having used it for a small while, hence her lateness.”

The information presented bore great information for Garmadon, he was aware of the miraculous existence, as well as the wish and its consequences. Call it the perks of being a former guardian. “Really, which one?” he asked.

“The ring of destruction.”

“So, Plagg has chosen a new kitten. Things might get a little interesting.” he mused.

“What shall we do, in the meantime?” Harumi asked.

“You’ll continue looking after my son, Lah-Loyd.” he responded. “I’ll attack next week, if there is a secret tunnel between the school and their HQ, feign ignorance and gullibility by asking if there was any where they hide. Don’t examine their location any further than necessary. We’ll feign ignorance of the miraculous until they decide to use it.”

Lord Garmadon there walked back to his throne.

“We’ll start the guardian training in an hour. Use the free time to be yourself, design something or bake..”

He turned around to see Harumi on the verge of crying. He was aware that she never had many parental figures that acknowledged her existence, and that was before this “diplomat’s daughter” came. He was also told that was the very thing he detested, a child soldier, lacking any sort of formal training.

He approached her and put one of his four hands on her shoulder. “Listen, I know that you went through a lot, but keeping it to yourself won’t make it any better. Sometimes you need more people to reach out.” he comforted her. Maybe he would’ve been a better parent for Lah-loyd, he wouldn’t have to fight him.

“T-thanks.” Harumi replied in a vulnerable state. She broke off of him and returned to her quarters, happy that there is someone who she could count on.


	2. Chesire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord Garmadon finally attacks the city, and the ninja's have a new ally.

Classes were getting more tense between the two girls, and neither tried to directly communicate with each other without at least one of them calling the other a bitch. The school was thankful neither dropped the c-bomb. Lloyd had to create a separate chat group to ensure that Harumi didn’t know about their extracurricular activities. At least Zane finally got rid of the virus and can come to school. However, once he did, Harumi was in for a shock.

“Wait, you're all telling me that Zane is an fucking ANDROID” Harumi exclaimed in shock. Zane was wearing a white shirt with a blue jumper which has a retro 8-bit alien on it, as well as carrying a camper’s bag. He’s sporting a metalic white buzzcut and has unnatural blue eyes “I was told that he was a gifted student.” 

No one saw nya smirking whilst holding her laughter.

“Well Harumi, I don’t know who told you that, because I’m 0% organic but 100% bio and 100% funny comedian.” Zane spoke in a monotone voice.

“And 100% lacking humor, I guess.” Harumi retorted.

“hey, i have at least a funny bone in me.” Zane spoke back.

“No, you are an android. Androids, like robots, have an exoskeleton, not a skeleton.” Harumi rectified

“You’re right, but I still have a SkeleTON of work to do.” right on cue, a laughter soundtrack played. “Godammit. Please tell me he isn’t like this all the time.” Harumi groaned. 

“Welcome to our world.” replied Lloyd.

A week came by, and the tension in the class has neither worsened nor got better. Both girls were still bitter rivals, participating in fights, both physical and arguments, during breaks or competing in the course works. The jokes cracked up by the android didn’t help Harumi with the puns, but it did give Nya the satisfaction from her suffering.

On Friday, however, things were different. Before class started, Harumi text from the ‘other chat’

Harumi: Just a heads up. Garmadon will attack today.

Harumi: Do any of you have anywhere to hide and protect?

Well damn, it was too good to be true, Lloyd thought to himself, but at least this can ease the tension. But they still need to access their lockers to get to their mechs. However, this gave Lloyd an idea.

Lloyd: We have the lockers, which can fit its occupants in it.

Harumi: very well.

Harumi: meet up at the lockers when the attack starts.

That went well. Lloyd told himself, that's one way to divert attention, I suppose.

True to her words, Lord Garmadon’s army came out of the waters with their own mechs. This time, however, Garmadon didn’t come in a mech, but rather a shark-like tank, firing sharks one at a time instead of rapid fre like they’re used to. The six of them headed towards the lockers, where Harumi was waiting. All six entered into the lockers, whilst Harumi looked shocked at how easily Nya’s bike entered hers. Once closed, the group opened the hidden tunnel to their base, as well as getting into their ninja getup and mechs. Upon leaving, the team disperse whilst Lloyd issued the commands. 

Green to fire, clear uptown ninjago city.

Green to earth, head towards downtown ninjago.

Green to ice, initiate damage control. 

Green to water, clear all water routes.

Green to lightning, clear the skies.

I’m heading towards the tank.

With the commands, each of the ninja were heading towards their area, or would have.

“I’m not sure this is right.” something told Nya.

“Oh come on, this is an excellent plan. Besides, what are the chances that Garmadon knows about the miraculous.” Nya explained as she got out of the water strider, which was now on auto pilot.

“Very high if it’s that one.” the somewhat invisible being responded in a sarcastic manner.

“Whatever, lets go. Plagg… what was the incantation again?” Nya sheepishly asked.

“Claws out to transform, Claws-”

“Got it Plagg, claws out.”

“No wait, I hadn-” Plagg tried to talk to her before he was sucked into the ring to which the ring emitted a bright green Light covering her. Once the light died down, nya now has a black leather outfit with padded armour and a crown reminiscing to her idol, Lady Iron Dragon, with the addition of a black domino mask and cat ears. Her hair was tied in one long braid similar to a cat's tail .

“Just you wait, garmadon. We are coming for you.” she stated as she took out her staff and extended it to reach the roofs of the nearby buildings.

~~~~~~

“General #4 to Garmadon. We’ve spotted a girl dressed as a feline jumping from roof to roof, with a staff to cross large gaps. Not one of us has any clue to accurately determine the length of the staff.”

“General #4, keep a close eye on the girl, follow her. The rest of you, deal with the ninja’s, but leave the green one to me.” Garmadon ordered through the comms.  _ This is great, _ he thought.  _ The ninja’s decided to use the Black Cat miraculous. Now, let’s get to the mayoral tower befor- _

“CATACLYSME.” he heard someone shouted. He opened the hatch, getting out to see said girl in a cat costume near one of the bigger crab mechs, which is now turning to dust. The men who were in that mech did leave before she uttered those words. The radio then buzzed to life again.

“General #4 to Garmadon, um, the girl was heading towards y-”

“We get it.” Garmadon barked at the radio in annoyance before turning it off. The girl then turned to the warlord. “You have about 30 seconds to leave Ninjago before that tank ends up like that crab mech.”

“I prefer that the green ninja would handle the mild threats, at least he doesn’t bluff.” Garmadon replied sarcastically. This earned some shocked glances from everyone, from the nearby civilians to his generals. A stranger just decimated one of his mechs, and this is his response. Some saw this as a sign of bravery, others view this as losing his mind, and there are some who are just confused. 

Garmadon returned to the inside, changing the settings on the tank before resurfacing. “Try your worst.” He taunted.

“So you say. CATACLYSME.” the girl shouted as she lunged towards the vehicule, her right hand scratching the surface. 

Seconds later, nothing happens.

“What the- MEOWCH” Nya, like everyone in the area, was surprised by the lack of result from the attack that she failed to notice that the tank was aiming at her before firing a large net.

“Word of advice: always know your own limit before using a miraculous power, especially since adults have the ability to use Plagg’s power more than once, unlike teens.”

Nya blinked in surprise when Garmadon spoke about Plagg, she honestly thought that he wasn’t aware of any of the miraculous existence.

“What, you didn’t think that I know about the powers that made the universe.” the dark lord chuckled. “Young one, I’m nearly 200 years old, you would think that i would’ve at least heard of them. But as they say: perks of being the guardian.”

_ Shit he heard that.  _ Nya thought to herself as she tried to break free from the net, but failed.  _ Goddammit this isn’t how it's supposed to work. _

~~~~~~

Lloyd was in the skies on his dragon Mech, looking for any clues regarding his father’s whereabouts, when he received zane from the coms.

Ice to Green, turn on the news.

Lloyd did that, and he’s in for a shock.

“We break the weather forecast for breaking news. During Lord Garmadon’s long awaited attack, a new player has entered the battlefield. This newcomer had just decimated one of Garmadon’s crab mechs to dust in seconds, and threatened The dark overlord to leave or he’ll end up in a similar fate. And it appears that Lord Garmadon is… TAUNTING the newcomer. That can’t be right. Well, both Fighters are on the serpentine highway-” 

_ Serpentine highway, I just passed it not one minute ago _ he thought to himself, as he took a detour to get to the highway.  _ I hope that i can get there in time before there are some casualties from- _

“-And it appears that the time is up, and she lunges at the tank to repeat the attack, dubbed Cataclysme from witness, and she... fails. what-How, it worked before, why not now. Does Lord Garmadon know? Is that why he called her attack a bluff.-”

Lloyd ignores the news as he sees serpentine highway, as well as his father getting out of his tank, walking towards someone caught in a net, presumably the newcomer. As his father mumbled something about ‘miraculous’ and ‘Plagg’, Lloyd opened the jaws of his mech and swooped down to ram towards Garmadon.the overlord didn’t see him in time to grab him from the mechs jaw whilst his men went in pursuit.

“Well, well, well, finally the green ninja appears; took you long enough.” his father tried to keep things lively.

“For once, i couldn’t find you.” the green ninja replied, in a deadpan tone. Silence filled the air.

“Soooooo” Garmadon broke the long silence first. “Will you drop me off?”

“Sure, in a minute.” Lloyd responded, his eyes filled with malicious compliance as he headed towards the ninjago coast, then opening the jaws to drop off garmadon in the middle of the sea.

“For once, I prefer if you could drop me off somewhere near ninjagan land, even if you flung me.” His father commented. Lloyd then turned back to the newcomer, who just about freed herself from the net as Garmadon’s shark army retreated, with the tank in tow. He activated his missiles to the tank before turning his attention towards the girl.

“Do you require assistance?” he asked the girl.

“Naw” the girl stated. “ I’m much capable of handling the trip back home, otherwise i’ll be...  _ dragon  _ you around”

“... Was the pun necessary?” the green ninja commented, unimpressed by the pun.

“Yup.” the girl responded in a playful manner. “Names Chessire, hope I don't make you... _ green _ in envy.”

“...” Lloyd was clearly not amused by the girl's antics. He drove his dragon back towards the base, when he saw his good natured uncle’s boat coming to shore. He landed the mech in its resting spot, before heading to the boat.

“Sensei Wu, so glad to see you.” Lloyd welcomed his uncle “how was your trip.”

“Aspiring, how are things in Ninjago City.” wu replied. Unlike his demonic older brother, Wu was an old man sporting a long beard, wearing a white kimono and a straw hat

“Very… eventful, I would say.” Lloyd responded as he recounted all events surrounding his school life, from Harumi and Garmadon’s absence to the recent battle. 

“-then, there is this newcomer who has the power to disintegrate anything she touches. Thought that only works once.”

“Interesting.” wu proclaimed.

“And when she failed, dad just walked up to her, saying something about a miraculous and Plaq. maybe some-”

“Hold up.” Wu interrupted. “What did you say.”

“Something about Plaq-” Lloyd responded.

“No, before that.”

“Something about a ‘Miraculous’, why?” Lloyd asked. Wu became more anxious after each answer.

“Lloyd, bring the others as soon as you can, they need to know.” Wu responded before retiring to his cabin, leaving Lloyd confused.

~~~~~~

Lloyd and his friends came out of the lockers after the battle, and saw that Harumi was still there, like she was guarding them.

“So, you’re all serious when you stated that you all hide in the lockers.” the bodyguard asked “even if it includes a motorbike.”

“What, jealous that you can ride one.” Nya tried to fire an insult.

“Nope, just surprised.” Harumi affirms.

“Sooooo.” Jay intervenes again “did you hear about the new girl, Chessire?”

“Who is she, a new student?” Harumi asked.

“More like a new hero and potential ally to the ninja squad-” Cole spoke before Nya covered his Mouth.

“See the news, she beat up your employer.” Nya responded to Harumi, to which the latter watched the newsfeed, looking quite unimpressed as the feed went on.

“Seems that she is a bit overconfident. She still has a long way to go if she doesn’t know her limit. And Nya, if that is what you call beat up, then the french have beaten up Germany in 1939.” Harumi fired back, frustrating Nya even more.

“Well, school’s almost over, so we should probably go home now.” Lloyd suggeste, to which everyone agreed, including Harumi. Cole went up towards Nya.

“Why did you do that?” he asked.

“Would we like to give away a potential ally to someone working with the enemy.” Nya responded.

“None of us trust her, but you're the only one showing animosity towards her in the squad.” Cole recalled. “I mean, I’m not accusing you of anything, but you should take a chill pill.”

Nya left in a huff, leaving Cole exasperated, he knew she meant well, she’s just too suspicious of people, although he was sure it was Kai that was the one to be publicly against Harumi, since he’s the only family Nya has left, and was very protective of her. However his thoughts were interrupted by the notification on their hidden chat when Lloyd told everyone to head to Wu’s destiny bounty when they're free.

~~~~~~

“Rargh.” Nya cried when she returned home, alone. Her brother hadn’t returned because he had a date with his girlfriend, Skylor. Though that isn’t the thing she’s pissed about: she pissed about Harumi, and how she’s trying to save them from her, to no avail.

“Kid.” Plagg told her “you tried, and regardless, they showed to be wary of her, even if they don’t show it.” The kwami’s attitude then turned sour. “Though I’m still pissed that you activated the transformation without a tutorial.”

“Well, I know how to detransform already, its Claws in.” Nya remarked.

“I mean about the power of Cataclysme being a one time thing per transformation..” Plagg commented. Nya looked away, ashamed of her embarrassing defeat and Harumi’s words. “Listen kid, It’s your first time, you’re bound to make mistakes. Nobody is perfect on their first try.” The kwami’s words gave Nya hope.

“Now, I don’t do therapy so I demand payment” Plagg proclaimed.

“In the fridge. On the left-” Nya responded before the kwami zoomed to the location and back with a block of camembert. Plagg proceeds to swallow the whole thing in one go.

“Man that’s good, you’re like my previous user. She’s a sweet girl.”

“Ha, I’m more than sweet. What was her name anyway.” Nya commented.

“Oh, it’s ******** ******-*****.” Plagg responded before his eyes were wide open in shock as the name was censored by bubbles..

“Plagg… is something wrong?” Nya asked, worried about the silence from the destructive kwami.

“More than that. You remember that I told you that we Kwami’s have an enchantment that prevents us from revealing our chosen’s identities so long that they’re alive.”

“Yeah...” Nya replied, becoming more worried by the second.

“Well, my former user took her own life in front of us.” the Kwami continued “... or at least we saw her die. But if the enchantment is still in effect-”

Nya then realised the predicament. “-Then that means she’s still alive, and she’s probably coming after us.”

“Or worse, defenseless against them.” tension soon filled the entire room.

“Who?” Nya inquired “Whose after her?”

“Nooroo’s user: Hawkmoth.” the destructive kwami answered menacingly. “And Tikki’s supposed chosen: Mister bug.”


	3. Fangs for the memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wu tells the ninja about the miraculous, and then try to relax with the 'enemy'.

In the late evening, all the ninja’s were present on the deck. Wu came out of nowhere, looking more worried.

“As you all know, there was a new fighter who appeared recently, named Cheshire. She holds the power to destroy Anything she touches.” Wu started his monologue.

“Which she can only hold that power only once, as we saw.” Cole remarked, before a bamboo staff slapped him on the head.

“Silence.” Wu ordered. “Now, as i said, she can destroy anything she touches. However, this was no ordinary power, for she holds the miraculous of destruction, the ring of a black cat. that , along with several others, including the ladybug earrings of creation, make up the universe. Those two miraculous, if worn together, can unleash a power so great, that my foolish older brother swore to never use.”

All the ninjas were shocked at the last part. If someone like Lloyd’s father chose not to pursue that power, then how powerful is the result of wielding both miraculous.

“What exactly is that power?” Jay asked anxiously.

“According to my brother, wielding both miraculous can grant the user the power of the gods. Moreover, with the right mantra, the user can grant a wish. However, for every wish granted, the universe seeks a price, one relevant to the wish granted. It is for that reason that Garmadon never sought that power.” Wu answered worryingly, earning some fearful reactions from his students. “Sadly, apart from the powers from those two miraculous, separate or united, that’s all I know about them.”

“Is there someone else who knows more?” Kai asked, with hope in his eyes.

“Yes, but it’s my brother.” Wu remarked, looking over his brother’s lair.

“How did father know so much, and you don’t?” Lloyd asked with curiosity and confusion.

“Before your father turned to the dark side,” Wu recounted as he sat down with the others “before I was born, your father was accepted to join an organisation tasked with keeping the miraculous when he’s five. He rose from the rank ever since, learning more about the Miraculous, as well as their pros and cons. Years later, after I was born and ready to join, disaster struck and the temple was destroyed, and the miraculous were lost… until now.”

“It is imperative we find her before others know of their existence, and before Lord Garmadon gets her ring.” Wu ordered. “That is, if we can distract miss Harumi from our roles.”

“Better done than said.” Jay responded “she lets us know when he attacks and asked if there's places for us to be safe. She hasn’t shown to be the nosy type.”

“Well, talk about Luck.” Wu reacted. “Still, we must find Cheshire, as soon as we can.”

“Students, dismiss.” Wu concluded, as everyone disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

~~~~~~

Saturday came, and the ninjas, whilst outside of practicing spinjitzu, were doing teenage activities. Lloyd was in his room, going over the media. Zane was with his father, a university professor, going over several equations. Nya and Kai were at the arcade, competing in a sibling rivalry. Cole was going over his music and remixes. Jay was out shopping alone, as he’s the only one without an appartement, though he lived on campus, and his supplies were running low. It wasn’t until he passed the fabric store in the mall that he saw someone familiar. The person was wearing a black hoodie, pink jeans, and red eye shadow… wait.

“Harumi?” Jay asked. The girl turned around. Yup, It’s definitely her. “What are you doing here? Aren’t you like, protecting-”

“The contract Lord Garmadon made only allows me to look after him when he’s in school from Mondays to fridays. Outside of that, I’m free.” Harumi answered.  _ Still the professional type, even outside of work. _ He thought. “I’m out doing some shopping as I ran out of fabrics.” she continued.

“You design clothes?” Jay asked, surprised by her honesty..

“Was my childhood dream to become a world class fashion designer.” she replied, faintly blushing, before resuming her professionalism. “Key word: WAS.” She muttered.

_ Did something happen to her back then? _ Jay thought to himself again, taking note of how she emphasised the wor-

“You know you just said that out loud.” Harumi stated, causing Jay to ramble in panic. “If you want to know that badly, well, let’s just say I was growing in the wrong environment.” harumi responded.

“Gee, thanks.” Jay thanked her.

“You’re welcome. Though isn’t it bad manners for a friend to tell their past and not for the other to do the same.” Harumi stated, in a logical manner.

“Well, I was adopted, my foster parents run a scrapyard, learnt mechanics with my father, I’m pursuing modern tech course and I’m the only one living on campus.” 

“Huh, interesting.” harumi murmured. Jay perked up, meaning he heard that.

“Guess we both have super hearing.” Harumi stated. “But I thought Nya was your type.”

“Gyah.” Jay reacted. He did not expect anyone to know who he had a crush on Nya, especially for someone he had yet to know properly.

“Don’t worry, I won’t spill.” She assured him. “It’s not mine to share.”

“How did you-”

“You kept defending her when I’m insulting her after an argument when it goes too far. She’s lucky that you’re her knight in shining armor. I’m just surprised she didn’t bag you herself.” Harumi exclaimed.

“It’s just that she’s so… unapproachable. Like, whenever I try to flirt with her, her.. Baddassery kept me from making a decent pick up line.”

“Well, maybe you can try and bring her to an event. I heard that a certain guitarist is having a concert tomorrow.”

“Really? You mean… Jagged stone.” Jay asked.

“I hear his music is made purely out of emotions. So I might recommend him.” Harumi remarked.

“S-Sure” Jay thanked her, then left with his shopping and to buy some tickets.

~~~~~~

Harumi watched as Jay left the store. She wasn’t blind, it was obvious that he was in love with Nya. The thing was that she felt jealous as she saw genuine love in his eyes. It was one of the many reasons that she… well, envied Nya. Sure, she had some stuff people couldn’t believe she achieved (And some she didn’t, but people insisted she committed), but she hasn’t got what Nya has: genuine friendship, people who would help her and vice versa. 

If only she had friends like Nya and Jay in her past, then she wouldn’t leave it all behind. But all she could do now is move on, and keep up her cold and professional facade.

~~~~~~

Cole: Guess who got tickets for tomorrow’s concert.

Jay: You mean Jagged’s, right?

Nya: Who?

Harumi: famous musician/rockstar. 

Zane: Known for being eccentric.

Kai: You know?

Harumi: Wikia, would recommend.

Zane: Wikia, would recommend.

Harumi: Jinx.

Zane: Error. Error. ErrrrErrororoEr.

Lloyd: don’t worry Harumi.

Lloyd: he’s always like that when it happens.

Cole: So...

Cole: Everyone up for the concert.

Jay: Yes

Nya: Yeah, why not.

Kai: just to make sure Nya isn’t in trouble.

Zane: I’ll go.

Lloyd: I’ll see if Mom is Ok.

Harumi:... Meh, why not.

Cole: Cool, I'll order them online.

Harumi: Be quick.

Harumi: I hear they're fast to sell out.

~~~~~~

Sunday night came round, and the squad came to the concert, including Nya, who begrudgingly agreed to keep things civil with Harumi. They arrived early so as to not cause drama and arrive late. Unfortunately:

“Only half an hour until the show starts and then I can get away from you. Try to not be a nuisance.” Nya stated. She didn’t wear anything different for the event, other than leaving the ring back home.

“Up until now, I had a pleasant time.” Harumi remarked. Unlike Nya, Harumi was dressed differently for the concert, wearing a rock n’ roll getup: two t-shirts, one of which is loose, along with shorts and heels.

“Girls please, stop fighting, we’re here to relax, not to extend the battlegrounds.” Jay immediately intervened.

“Jay’s right, dude and dudettes. Besides, there might be a problem.” Cole added with concern. All eyes were locked in curiosity.

“There’s a rumor that Jagged might delay his concert at least after the recent disappearance of his pet” Cole replied.

“What was his pet exactly?” Kai asked, knowing that the group cannot handle a battle between the two girls.

“Several searches from different search engines reveal that David Granite - Jagged Stone’s real name for those who don’t know - has only one pet which he grew his entire life. That being a crocodile aptly named Fang.” Zane concluded

“Would this crocodile happen to be on Harumi’s left leg.” Nya stated. All eyes, including Harumi, looked down her leg to reveal a crocodile hugging her leg.

“Harumi” Lloyd broke the awkward silence. “Would you happen to know why Jagged’s pet is hugging you as we speak.”

“I don’t know.” Harumi replied meekly, leading the group to believe she was lying. But before they could interrogate her any further, a woman with purple hair came up to them.

“Fang, there you are. We’ve been looking for you everywhere.” The girl scooped up the crocodile and turned to the squad. “Thanks for helping us find Fang. we don’t know why he just got up and left.”

“No problem, miss Penny Rolling” Kai returned the gratitude.

“You’ve heard of me.” the woman asked.

“Heard of you? Girl, everyone knows Jagged Stone’s agent and girlfriend.” Cole replied.

“Thanks, although that last one will be updated after the show.” Penny corrected.

“You don’t mean-” Nya started the question, but the others soon get the drift.

“The concert was planned for us to publicly get engaged.” Penny confirmed. “We try to move on after the disappearance of his honorary niece.”

“I didn’t know that Jagged had a niece.” Cole replied in shock.

“Her name was Marinette Dupain-Cheng. She’s from Paris. She isn’t related by blood, but he considers her as a niece after helping him so many times.” Penny replied.

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but you said ‘disappearance’. Did something happen to her?” Jay asked.

“during the Summer, she was reported dead, after throwing herself onto the seine.” Penny answered, eyes filled with regret. “She was so talented, to the point where she was recognized by Gabriel Agreste and Audrey ‘Style queen’ Bourgeois.”

“So, she was an upcoming designer?” Nya asked, unsure as to why that sounded familiar to her.

“Indeed, I’ve heard rumors that she also helped many other artists, including Clara nightingale.” Harumi responded.

“why, yes of course.” Penny replied. “I wonder where it all went wrong. Well, better tell Jagged the good news.” She left towards backstage with Fang in tow. A few minutes later, the speakers announced that the show will be in a few minutes.

“Well, let’s try and salvage the fun while we can” Harumi suggested which, surprised, surprised, did not receive any critics, especially from Nya.

The concert went without a hinch, and just as she said, jagged went and proposed to his assistant, Penny Rolling. Nya loved the show.

Everyone was so moved by the scene that no one noticed Harumi with tears of joy and happiness in her eyes.


	4. political summit disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the day after the concert, Lord Garmadon strikes again, and the ninjas are in for a surprise.

It was the day after the concert, and the group were already notified of Lord Garmadons upcoming attack. As well as both girls being in their somewhat rival state. Like the previous time, Harumi ensured no one robbed the ninja’s lockers while they’re gone.

Lord Garmadon was now in a tank again, this one being styled after a megalodon with an abundance of missile launchers. The green ninja flew towards the mech whilst displaying orders.

“Alright everyone, get to your designated areas, and try not to make a pun.”

“We don’t do jokes in the suit ever, so why did you-”

“Cheshire here, and it seems that either Garmadon is desperate, or that his engineers are  _ Claw _ ful today, Nyah.” Cheshire jokes.

“Oh. Nevermind.” Cole finished, now understanding the order needed..

“Green, it seems that Garmadon is either alone, or that his men are in the tank with him.” the blue ninja remarked. Sure enough, there isn’t the usual army mechs around with him.  _ Still _ Lloyd thought,  _ better be prepared for what's about to happen. _

“Alright, everyone but water, return to your designated areas unless he’s plotting something.” Cheshire left before he could call Nya. “Water, come in. Water, come in.”

“Water heard you, loud and clear.” Nya responded, discreetly entering her mech and calling off her transformation. She figured that it wasn’t worth the transformation whilst she’s needed as the water ninja. As soon as she advanced in the mech, she spotted the tank driving over the bridge on the water way, heading towards the Serpentine highway.

“Water to Green, Water to Green. Garmadon is seen heading towards the Serpentine highway.” Nya warned Lloyd.

“I’m receiving you, over and out.” Lloyd responded and headed towards the highway. Once there, he saw his father’s tank halfway through the highway. There was no one else on the highway so it gave a clear shot for Lloyd to activate the dragon mech’s many missiles. The computer on the dragon mech’s list all the missiles as they were heading towards its intended target. The tank is now damaged beyond repair and became immobile. A par of Lloyd told him that he was supposed to blow the bloody outer shell off.

But just as Lloyd descended to inspect the damage, something clicked and turned inside. Suddenly, the mouth of the tank opened and shot Lord Garmadon on a custom-made trike.

“Thought I was done, Green ninja. As you can see, I’m full of tricks” Garmadon shouted as he sped off from the serpentine highway.

“Green to all ninja, Garmadon has left the tank and is on a bike.” Lloyd shouted over the coms. “Ice, stay within the proximity of the tower, we’ll meet you there.”

All the ninjas are heading towards the tower, when Lloyd receives a worrying message.

“Ice to Green, Garmadon just... sped off past me and the tower.”

“Green to all ninjas, garmadon isn’t targeting the tower, scout the city.” Lloyd ordered through the coms, leading the mechs to go in their separate ways.

Minutes later, Lloyd spots his father’s bike parked outside a tall conference building. If it wasn’t for the Billboard advertising a political summit, Lloyd would never understand why Garmadon would switch targets. But just as was heading towards the doors, Garmadon just left the building from the closed outside windows and got on his bike, clutching a phone in his lower arms.

“Just finished my business, let’s call it a day.” Garmadon calmly announced to everyone as he sped off to the harbor, where he landed in the waters and the bike turned into a jet ski, heading towards his base. Everyone, including the green ninja, were confused by the turn of events.

~~~~~~

The ninjas came out of the lockers, only to find Harumi almost breaking her cold facade by laughing.

“Laughing about the ninja’s failure, are you?” Nya asked, with venom in her voice.

“More like the shit show that happened during the political summit.” Harumi replied with a shit eating grin. She held out her phone to give the others context on what she meant.

The meeting started with everyone from different capitals introducing themselves, this included a bloke named André Bourgeois from Paris. Over the course of the meeting, the mayor had the gall to continuously paint Ninjago in a bad light while mentioning the finer points of Paris to bring up tourism. He even requested that Cheshire, or Ladynoir as he calls her, be returned to Paris. Nya tensed as she heard his demands. 

Halfway through, Garmadon broke in through the ceiling, causing the parisian mayor to squeal in fear, calling him an akuma.

“So he called my father a demon, so wh-”

“Shh”. Harumi quieted Lloyd as she resumed the live feed. As both the mayor and the warlord stared at each other, Garmadon broke the silence.

“ _ Would there be a reason as to call out a reinforcement for the ninjas, or are you just too hypocritical to announce Paris has, for the last few years, have a terrorist problem under the name ‘Hawkmoth’ _ .” Garmadon asked, loud enough for the feed to pick up.

“ _ Wha-wha-what are you talk- _ ” the mayor tried to rebut but as Garmadon pulled out a phone and gave it to him, he went silent.

“ _ Funny thing, when we looked for the black cat’s partner, we found a link to a… blog known as the ladybugBlog. Course it was blocked by… geological locations, but it was nothing that our tech team can handle. _ ” the mayor’s face went paler as Garmadon went on “ _ When we looked at it, we saw some juicy information, such as the interviews and the live feeds of each battle. We thought it was full of crap until a tweet from the kingdom of Achu proved it. _ ” He pulled out a second phone, this one showing a tweet by the social team of prince ali, dated a few years ago, mentioning a Princess fragrance.

“ _ So tell me, André, why would you want her back if Paris is, as you said, normal? _ ” Garmadon asked with a smug grin. “ _ I’ll be off now, oh and André, her name is Cheshire, not Ladynoir. _ ” Garmadon then jumped out of a closed window, leaving an awkward atmosphere in the room.

“And that’s not the best part.” harumi stated. “The best part is that this was filmed live. Meaning he can’t recover from the embarrassment.” The group, as well as the rest of the students, were laughing at the mayor’s predicament. It wasn’t until after school that Lloyd realised something.

“Crap. i forgot to tell Cheshire that we need to see her with Wu.” he told Nya and Kai.

“Heh, don’t worry, you may have forgotten, but I haven’t.” Nya reassured him. “I met her when you went to your father at the Serpentine highway. She’ll be at the base later.”

“Well, thanks.” Lloyd replied.

“Geez sis. At least warn me when you’ve made a friend.” Kai playfully teased his sister. Kai went home, whilst his sister went on a ‘ride around the city’.

~~~~~~

Lloyd, as the green ninja, encountered Cheshire at the port, near their warehouse which houses their mechs.

“Well, where is the _big Cheese_.” Cheshire playfully asked.

“If ‘big cheese’ ment our mentor, he’s on the boat over there.” The green ninja pointed towards a big, red asian boat with two dragon heads on the front brow. The deck was full of training equipment. An old man was meditating inside, surrounded by an aura of peace and herbal tea.

“So, Cheshire, glad to meet you. I’m Sensei Wu.” Wu introduced himself.

“Glad to meweet you too, sir.” Chesire returned the favor.

“I’m sorry, but it seems that we’ve met before.” Wu stated, causing Cheshire to startle a bit.

“I wouldn’t have known if I had.” Cheshire lied.

“Green ninja, would you give us both some privacy?” Wu asked, which Lloyd complied.

“Nya, I know it's you, would I not recognise my own student?” Wu stated.

“Dammit, Plagg, claws in.” Cheshire replied, before turning back into Nya from a bright light.

“Would I be allowed to know how you managed to find the black cat ring, would I?” Wu asked, with curious intent.

“On the morning we were supposed to be back in school, i’ve noticed a blob of black and green moving around mid-air, and decided to give chase. When I caught up with him, He introduced himself as Plagg.” Nya motioned towards the kwami. “He said that Paris was in danger and that his previous holder had fallen. However, after Garmadon’s battle last friday, when I decided to ask who his previous holder was, an enchantment prevented the Kwamis from spilling their still alive holder’s identity. Meaning-”

“That whoever held him last is still alive.” Wu concluded.

“Yes, and I’ve learnt that two people were after her, Hawkmoth and Misterbug. The latter for personal reasons read as ‘obsessive behavior’, the former after both for the wish.” Nya continued.

“So, whoever the previous cat holder was, he’s in troubl-”

“She, the last one was a she.” Nya corrected.

“She’s in trouble, then we’ll need to find her.” Wu stated. “I’ll inform the rest of the ninja’s, you’ll be among them to avoid suspicion. However, sooner or later, you’ll have to tell the truth to the others, especially since you have more than 2 identities.”

“Of course sensei.” Nya replied, before feeding Plagg a piece of camembert, retransforming to Cheshire and leaving the boat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: Misako; P.I.X.A.L. and Skylor


	5. Misako, P.I.X.A.L. and Skylor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misako and P.I.X.A.L question Garmadon's motive, whilst Skylor and Kai make some conspiracy theories.

Misako could never fathom why Garmadon would hire a bodyguard to protect their son, let alone someone of his age. Maybe he could have guessed that his son was the green ninja, which she knows is true, after all, she has Wu’s number. If it was the case, Garm could have asked her if she knew, although he would say it like she’s the one behind the idea... which would explain why he hadn’t asked yet.

Then there was the case of Garm’s choice of bodyguard. Harumi was one mystery of a girl, always disappearing when school ends, and during the weekend, when she encounters her by chance, she’s always blunt when it comes to her past. All she has on her was that she’s the daughter of bakers, she had interest in designing, and didn’t have the greatest of friends. Although that narrows down to… about 1000 people, and that’s only in reference to the population of Ninjago. 

However, when she heard of the demise of a girl named Marinette Dupain-Cheng, she could’ve sworn how her backstory is similar to Harumi’s, albeit that Marinette’s was more… completed. Moreover, the police couldn’t find her body, despite the numerous witness’s testimonies. Misako believes that her husband may be more involved than me stated.

Then there was the case of the Black cat miraculous resurfacing in the city. It gave Misako memories of when she was with Longg for some time as Lady Iron Dragon. The only reason the guardian asked her to return the miraculous was that she was… too old.  _ I was 30 when I had to quit, ridiculous.  _ She actually made an exact replica of the armor in case she had to give the choker back. Although she couldn’t become the storm as she used to, she was still resistant to the environment no matter what she had to endure. 

_ God, those were the days.  _ She thought to herself as she went over the footage containing the cat user. The girl, according to what she saw, was a fighter, but lacked the knowledge to understand the limit of her power. She hoped that she could encounter her so as to give her some finer points on how to handle the miraculous powers, even if it wasn’t one she was used to..

~~~~~~

P.I.X.A.L was a new student and another android, not built by a professor, but built by Borg industries as a replacement of Cyrus’s relative. She was programmed to learn and understand emotions. She has a built in list of all students in the college she enrolled in so as to know the other students quite well. However, there were two people that still eluded her: Zane and Harumi.

In Zane’s case, it's a positive one as he’s also a robot, built by a professor Julian whilst experimenting on AI and emotions. The main difference between the two, other than their gender, was their power source: P.I.X.A.L had the same type of electrical, sun powered battery as any other borg products, though hers was more complex, whilst Zane had a unique power source that not even her could identify, which he dubbed KoKoRo. She even liked his jokes. They were both friends by the end of the day, and maybe more by the end of the month. Cyrus was impressed by the male android, and agreed of her choice.

It was only by accident that she found out that he was the ice ninja, when she compared his voice to the recordings salvaged by the archives. She agreed to keep his identity, and by extension his friends, a secret.

Harumi, however, was quite the contrary. Ice cold, uncaring and lack of empathy, especially towards those who are against Lloyd, and Nya. P.I.X.A.L tried to look at her records to find her parents when, to her shock, she could only find a barely completed form with only her name, address, gender, age, blood type and guardian filled out, the latter being Lord Garmadon. 

P.I.X.A.L went over the internet to search for any missing people report using the limited information she gathered from her database, Zane and his human friend, Jay. The closest she had was A parisian girl named Marinette, who was presumed dead by the parisian populace save for a ‘concerned friend’ named Adrien Agreste, who believes her to be still alive. As she read the person’s plea, she deduced that he was treating her like an object and not like a human being. Then she found a link to a blog regarding Paris’s shady activities, which she couldn’t access as the blog was blocked by geographical location.

Pixel must remember to pass a word to the security droids on accessing the blog.

~~~~~~

Skylor was with Kai at his home, watching a movie called ‘the princess bride’ when they heard a knock on the door. Kai opened the door to find no-one but a parcel for Nya. Kai, being the protective older brother, opened it to reveal a box full of pink macaroons.

“Well, shall we then, one each, hothead?” Skylor suggested.

“Wha- but they're not for us-” Kai protested, but was interrupted by Skylor giving him a kiss.

“Well, neither is opening up the parcel, but you still did that.” Skylor rebutted.

“Hah, as you wished.” kai responded as he took out two macaroons, one for him and one for skylor. Both took a bite, the macaroons tasted delicious. Then they heard Nya coming in.

“Sup Nya.” Sky welcomed her. “There was a suspicious package for you, but your brother opened it up and found a boxful of pink macaroons, minus two that is.” Skylor pointed towards the opened box, lying on the table.

“Really.” Nya responded. “I don’t remember asking for them. Are they good?”

“Good?” Skylor reacted in a sarcastic way “We’re tempted to steal the whole lot from you.”

“I guess it wouldn’t hurt to try.” Nya told herself as she picked up the box. “But, to be sure you two don’t steal from me.” Nya stated as she left to her room. Minutes later, the lovebirds heard something in Nya direction.

“What the-” both reacted as they got closer to Nya room. They couldn’t get any clear words other “than I swear, those we’re made by her” and “guess we'll respect her wishes.” followed by the sound of paper being ripped apart, a window opened, and “Plagg, claws out.”. Silence filled the air afterwards. Kai and Skylor broke into the room to find it empty save for the macaron box, crumbs and several small pieces of paper.

“Where did she go?” Kai asked as he looked around the room.

“Maybe these pieces will help us.” Skylor looked at the small scraps of papers. Both then gathered the remaining pieces and tried to reform the note. They couldn’t repair the message, but managed to collect enough to make it almost illegible.

_ Dea_ Ch_shi__ _

_ I_ you man_ged to fi__re it out b_ now, _

_ Yo_’ll find t__t I was s_ill alive _ll thi_ _ime. _

_ An_ wh_le I sho_ld tak_ __ck Pl__g,  _

_ It_s prop_bly the __st if I l_y lo_ for the t__e be_ng.  _

_ T_ke ca_e of __agg fo_ _e. _

_ Sincer__; La_yno_r _

_ PS: I do__t wa_t to b_ fou__ so p_s de__roy mess____ _

“Looks like Ladynoir didn’t want to be found by anyone.” Kai concluded after deciphering the torn up note. 

“Maybe.” Skylor said, unconvinced. Kai noticed her change in tone.

“Something wrong, Sky.” Kai asked.

“Don’t you think this whole thing about a black cat may be too… coincidental for it to be pure luck?” Skylor asked in response. “I mean, We didn’t even know that there was a previous cat holder a few years before Garmadon. Then this new cat appears here. Three days later, lord Garmadon found a site full of information regarding the miraculous that was hidden from the public outside of Paris. I don’t think he found that site and hacked into it in three days...alone.”

“You mean that he knew about the problem in Ninjago?” Kai asked.

“That, or that he had inside information, like a mole on either side.” Skylor responded.

“What do you mean by ‘either side’?”

“Let’s say, hypothetically, Hawkmoth must have inside men of his own in the parisian gov if he were to prevent all leaked information” Skylor insinuated. “Garmadon could’ve implemented his own men in order to backstab him. OR, as a Guardian, he could be a potential double agent working for both sides whilst being hidden in order to- ”

“I’m sorry to interrupt you sky.” Kai stopped her. “But I’m afraid that last one won’t happen on the basis that he won’t last long hidden before displaying his true motive.”

“We’ll, what do you think would happen?” Skylor asked him.

“...What if, one of those heroes were to be on break, and unfortunately crossed Garmadon’s path, he would’ve taken the time to capture her… hang on.”

“What.”

“Sky, listen. What if Garmadon didn’t acknowledge Paris, but someone approached him.” Kai asked. Skylor gave him a deadpan look.

“Listen, I know it’s far fetched, but it’s the cat we’re talking about, right.” Sky nodded. “Well, according to the glimpse of the blog, she has a bad reputation, but has yet to say her side of the story. We also know that this… Mister bug has an obsession over her, and that he would throw a tantrum when she rejects him. She could’ve gone towards GArmadon as he knows about the miraculous.”

“ ‘Kay, go on.”

“Garmadon could’ve made a deal with her to advance his conquest. but what if the kwami thought she went too far, and left to find someone else. Hence Cheshire role in this.”

A cough interrupted him as Skylor pointed towards the letter.

“If she did go too far, she wouldn’t want to wish her replacement good luck, or at least give her a message that isn’t a death threat.” Skylor reasoned. “But I agree with the general idea. Whatever happened, Garmadon could’ve been a pawn in this.”

“Guess we’ll watch our backs.” Kai stated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Point for anyone who could find a music reference in this chapter.


	6. student council

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harumi ponders, Jay, kai and P.I.X.A.L. are getting fishy and the student council are confused.

Harumi’s life was once simple: she had good friends, a loving, yet non present family and a crush. She had all she wanted and she worked for it. But then they came: a liar and a megalomaniac monster. Then she found that her life was a mirage, that everyone she knew were wolf in sheep's clothing

But even in the darkest moments, she found her silver lining even after her... incident. She was taught under the other guardian to become more independent, stronger, and… empathic. She could still remember his reason in her head.

“ _ I’d rather have an honest enemy open about his intentions, rather than being friends with traitors like them _ .”

Which would be the reason why she was in the principal’s office, sitting in front of Nya, after another brawl in class.

_ Guess she could be my honest enemy then. _ She mused to herself.

She’ll have to decide later if the detention would be worth it, though.

~~~~~~

Both girls met up with the others after school, and by extension detention, to see what they missed.

“Well, dudettes, we learned that we’ll be hosting a french school in a few months.” Cole replied.

“Really, what’s the school’s name?” Nya asked.

“We don’t know, only the student council knows, and not one of us is a member.” Lloyd stated. Both girls just shrugged.

“Well, either way, well have to learn some french.” Jay stated.

“Alright so, assuming that Zane has at least a translator app, is there anyone else here who knows french?” Harumi asked.

“One, yes Zane does have a translator app built inside him, Why?” Nya asked

“Two, do you know french?” Kai asked.

“Then he can be our tutor then.” Harumi addressed Nya “And yes, I’m fluent in french, I even excelle in a french game, Ultimate Mecha Striker.” Harumi confirmed.

“...Never heard of it.” Jay pointed out.

“You wouldn’t.” Zane replied. “According to the official website, It’s only popular in france.”

Everyone accepted that, though they kept their suspicion of Harumi’s knowledge of UMS to themselves.

~~~~~~

P.I.X.A.L. was watching over the entire conversation, waiting for everyone in the group to disperse. She had received a request from a… recent acquaintance regarding Harumi. She really would like to know more about this girl in case she’s a threat. After all, it was no secret that she works for Lord Garmadon, a man who would reveal his own closet skeletons the moment he has them. But that doesn’t mean she does as well.

PI.X.A.L. noticed that the group had dispersed, at that moment the acquaintance came to her.

“Do you have anything on her?” the figure asked.

“Not much to constitute a decent document, and that was from the archives. Whoever she was, Garmadon was going as far as trying to pull enough strings to get rid of her old life.” P.I.X.A.L. stated.

“Is there anyone whose profile could at least match the information we have.” The figure asked.

“Negative, there wasn’t a missing person reported in Ninjago, let alone any that match her physical description.” She replied.

“Well, she’s an international player of Ultimate striker 3, try that.” The figure stated.

“Searching, Searching….. 1 000 000 players match description, only 1.13% have a perfect match.” P.I.X.A.L. stated. “Must we go over all 1.13%?”

“Why not look over the records for someone having designing as a hobby, then.” a third figure walked up to them.

“One, Jay, what are you doing here, shouldn’t you be heading home? Two, where did you get designing from?” the first figure asked.

“One, Kai,I live on campus. Two, this was something that i got from her before the concert, at the mall. Three, I thought it was Nya that would try to find her identity, not you.” Jay replied.

“Wait, you met here outside of school, when was that?” Kai, the first figure asked.

“...the day before the concert, she was out fabric shopping.” Jay responded.

“That was weeks ago.” Kai pointed out. “And how does that help u-”

“Search complete. One (1) person match: Marinette Dupain Cheng, born 12 August 2002, disappeared SLASH suspected dead 13 August 2019.” P.I.X.A.L. stated. Both boys turned to her.

“Jagged stone’s assistant-turned-soon-to-be-wife stated that she threw herself into the Seine.” Kai responded“How can a dead person from half the world away get here without getting caught?”

“If she died, that is.” P.I.X.A.L counter argued. “Her body was never found.”

“If she worked under Garmadon, then he could’ve pulled some string to bring her here under the radar.” Jay suggested.

“Which would explain why her profile is incomplete. Lord Garmadon would have to wait until she’s legally declared dead in order to fill out her form and potentially adopt her in a legal manner.”

“Adoption?” both boys exclaimed in surprise.

“Why else would she not have a last name in her profile.” P.I.X.A.L. told them, then turned to an unconvinced tone “However, mere coincidence isn't enough proof that those two might be the same person. We need DNA results.” P.I.X.A.L. pointed out.

“How can we get her DNA without raising suspicion on us?” Jay asked. Both P.I.X.A.L and Kai looked at Jay

“Well, since you two are amicable enough for you to know her hobby, maybe you can get her on a date.” Kai suggested.

_ WHAT. _ was the first thing he thought “I don’t know, why me?” Jay asked.

“Well, you’re the only one here who isn’t in a relationship. I’m courting Zane, and Kai is dating Skylor.” P.I.X.A.L. pointed out.

_ Shit, I can’t argue with that, or I'll get punched for suggesting to be dating his little sister.  _ Jay thought to himself. “Fine, but I’m not going to date her, just bring her around.”

“Brilliant. You’ll contact her, then.” Kai stated.

“But, how?”

“At the mall, where you last saw her going shopping” P.I.X.A.L. pointed out a third time.

_ Gee, thanks P.I.X.A.L. _

~~~~~~

Jay was out in front of a cafe that Harumi agreed to meet up for a not-a-date.

“I thought that you like Nya.” Harumi stated behind him.

_ And here I thought I was used to her appearing and disappearing out of nowhere.  _ Jay thought to himself. “I do, this isn’t a date, just a meeting.” Jay corrected.

“Sooo, what exactly did you bring me here for?” Harumi asked him.  _ Crap, I didn’t think this through. Come on Jay think of something. _

“I was hoping that you can give me some dating advices.” Jay stated. “I mean when I’m going to be dating Nya, I don’t want her to think differently of me.”

“... A valid reason.” Nya stated. “It’s definitely better to get a second opinion in case things go wrong.” Jay distinctly heard her saying something about Aly something.  _ Possibly an old friend. _ He thought.

“For starters, take your time. Don’t rush things. Otherwise it will end up like crap. Secondly, listening is good advice. Then there is telling the truth to her about your feelings. And finally, don’t follow her home and don’t put her on a pedestal.'' Harumi explained to him.

“Got it.” Jay put those notes into his head. “Say, do you have any favorite songs.”

“... I’m into ‘left behind’; ‘alive’ by constantine; ‘i know those eyes’; ‘hell to your doorstep’; jagged’s songs and ‘Angel of darkness’.” Harumi states.

“Wow, and… can you possibly teach me french?” Jay asked.

“Why, you have Zane?” Harumi asked.

“Well...” he started, developing faint blushes on his cheek.  _ crap, i’m actually developing feelings for her.  _ “... maybe having more than one teacher would be practical, wouldn’t it.” Jay replied out of compulsion.

“Alright, I will… so long as the others are involved, wouldn’t want to single out someone.” Harumi states. “My time is up, see you in class.”

“ ‘Kay, bye.” both people left the cafe.

~~~~~~

Harumi looked at Jay as they left. There had to be another reason he called her. After all, there were his other friends he could’ve gotten advices from. For Jay to call her for advice despite her pas-

_ No stop Harumi. This isn’t like what happened in college. _ She told to herself in her thoughts.  _ He couldn’t have already guessed what happened when you were 13, back home. Besides, he had no one to stop her tendencies, despite the fact that it was obvious. _

Harumi walked back to the port, hoping to get some peace to design. She was at her studio whilst she had an epiphany.

_ What if he loved me, like he loved Nya. _

~~~~~~

“Any luck?” a female student asked.

“No such.” Chen declared. “Whoever this girl they claim to be the class president no longer exist. How can such a prestigious school operate if they still use a dead girl as a class president. Hey Akita” he looked towards a ravenette girl with a white wolf cap, white and red blazer and wolf necklace. “Can you look over the forms in case we missed something.”

“Miss.” One of the cheerleader’s girls headed over to the middle aged teacher looking over the group. “What would happen if this class president is seemingly dead.”

“In that case, Chen, that isn’t our responsibility. They should’ve updated the forms when they had the chance.” the teacher replied.

“There doesn’t seem to be anything we missed.” Akita returned from grooming the forms. “Maybe they simply forgot to change it.”

“Seems unlikely that they would simply forget it.'' Everyone turned to the source of the outburst, which came from a pale goth student with long black hair that stopped to his shoulders and covered one of his eyes, lime green and black clothes and looking sleep deprived, as if he was dead. He also wore a neck brace. “The school seems to house several students, some having rich backgrounds. Such as the daughter of a mayor, of an italian diplomat and the face of one of the biggest fashion brands Gabriel. In schools like these, there is always the case of corruption such as bribery, pinning the blame and the sort.”

All the students seemed to agree that the school has those kinds of students, but didn’t agree with the behind the scenes…. Yet.

“Alright, in either case, As head of the council, we could only hope that it’s merely a fault in the system, but we should look further in case otherwise.” Chen stated. “Now then, how did anyone cope with the new girl, Harumi.”

“That blasted girl gave me several bruises last week.” Akita replied. “And that was from an arm wrestling challenge.”

“Speak for yourself, she busted my neck three weeks ago, when I crept to her employer’s son’s locker.” Morro, the dead looking goth student. “I still haven’t recovered since.”

“Yesterday I put a whoopee cushion on her seat.” the blonde cheerleaders stated. 

“and called her a princess.” the brunette cheerleader finished.

“And we were both strung up by a yoyo and locked into one of the gym lockers.”

“I was still surprised by how she managed to break in my own locker.” Chen responded.

“Enough.” the teacher shouted. “It’s clear that this Harumi girl isn’t someone who like social interactions. I suggest you all leave her alone for the time being.” every student begrudgingly agreed. “Now then is there anything else on the agenda. No then the council is dismissed for the day.”


	7. revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nya's mildly pissed, the truth is revealed to one and someone is plotting elsewhere.

Nya was seething. She just saw Harumi hanging around Jay at the café this afternoon. She didn’t mind… if she didn’t have feelings for said boy. Nya actually liked him, even if he was shy. Then Harumi went and snagged him. How she knew was a mystery, much like her life. Nya returned to her room to meditate. She couldn’t become jealous of Harumi, even if she had like… most of the squad in her hands. The problem was that Harumi might have the advantage as she is in league with Lord Garmadon, and who knows what she might do with that connection. Hell, she might use her charm to get all the boys. After all, she has white hair, red mascara, beautiful blue eyes- 

_No Nya, she’s your rival. Don’t fall for her._ She thought to herself. She felt like this ever since both girls were sent to detention. She mentally tells herself that she doesn’t have feelings for her. She doesn’t even want to have a fling with her. She went to become Chessire so as to get rid of these feelings.

~~~~~~

Weeks came and went, as well as Lord Garmadon’s attacks, and the ninjas were getting better already, as well as their mysterious partner Chessire. Sure there were a few hiccups at the start, when she missed her targets and hit something else, but there weren’t any casualties and the missed attacks only hit minor stuff such as garbage and debris. Other than that, she’s an experienced fighter, capable of fending off garmadon’s foot soldiers, and can run to the site as fast as the ninja’s mechs. There were theories on her identity, and why she left Paris, until the green ninja made a rare public announcement to stop these theories so as to prevent Lord Garmadon using them to his advantage. Given the fact that he knew of her powers extent before her appearance, it was logical that he would take advantage of this.Since then, all theories have been hidden from the public eye, but people still made theories, just to themselves. 

Harumi was quietly glad about this, as it would mean that everyone was being serious on this subject. She remembered the time her… best friend tried to become a reporter by… breaking a few moral rules, to say the least, but at least she can leave it all behind her.

At least, she thought she could leave it all behind… until she overheard something from her classmates in school.

“Did you hear the rumours surrounding the school?”

“As in the one invited. That one.”

“Yeah, the one they couldn’t disclose the name until they understand the whole ‘undead missing president fiasco’. That one.”

“Just what is wrong with the class that they still list him-”

“-or her, they haven’t disclosed it’s identity either.”

“Do they have like a demonic pact, or are they hiding anything else.” 

“I heard that their class is known as the ‘Hakuna class’ or something.” 

_Oh no, it can’t be…_

“Well whatever, hope that the other school can correct the error before they arrive.”

Harumi didn’t hear the rest as she ran away, trying to fix her composure. Sadly, she couldn’t without having memories of her past, as well as the trauma. She didn’t notice Lloyd coming up to her.

“Harumi, is everything ok.” he asked. Harumi jumped from shock.

“L-lloyd, i didn’t see you there.” she stated.

“Yeah, I noticed that you were crying, can you tell me if there is anything wrong. You’re my bodyguard, I need to know if there is anything that’s at least bothering you.” Lloyd responded. “Just keeping it to yourself won’t do you any good.”

Harumi remembered Lord Garmadon saying something similar to this. “F-f-fine, but somewhere private.” she said.

“Fine, my house?”

“...sure, I'll let My boss know.” she said as she texted Lord Garmadon. Both walked to the appartement. It was rather small, but homely.

“Hey mom, I’m back, and I brought a friend.” he said as they walked in.

“Really, who is it?” came a female voice from the room. The voice was from a woman in her thirties with slender figure, red hair tied with chopsticks and green blouse. Harumi knew that woman was Misako, lord Garmadon’s (ex-) wife.

“Mom, this is Harumi, my bodyguard.” Lloyd introduced her. “I brought her so that we can speak in private.”

“Alright, go see yourselves in the living room.” Misako told them “i’ll be in the kitchen.”

Lloyd brought her to the living room, towards the couch. 

“Alright,” Lloyd started, “Where do we begin?”

“...my real name.” this caught his attention “wasn’t Harumi, but Mari...Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

Lloyd looked up from shock. _this can't be the same kind girl that jagged said was her neice_. “The rising star of the fashion world... I guess Fang was a dead giveaway, uh.”

“It was a cute name” she chuckled "And yes, it was. I couldn't beleive you didn't put the peices together"

"we weren't aware." Lloyd then toned the light expression down a notch “So... why did you leave everything behind?”

she puled her warm facade down. “Well, let’s just say that I thought that I have a great life, I had caring parents that didn’t mind that I’m alone, great friends, and was looking for love. Then there was the appearance of some daughter of a diplomat and was lying as she breathed. I tried to get them to open their eyes, but they called me jealous, because she claimed to be dating a boy I liked. And then the boy told me not to go around making waves. By the time I learnt what I should’ve done, everyone, including my parents, turned their backs on me. The only ones left are those who I worked behind the scenes as a designer, but I chose to run instead of letting them in because otherwise i’d become a burden to them.Somehow, I ended up in front of your father, who promised me a way out in exchange for my services.” Harumi spilled everything to him. “I gave him access to my… ‘best friend’s’ blog.” the spat venom upon her name.

“So that’s how he knows the situation in Paris.” Lloyd realised.

“Yeah, well, when your class is known as the akuma class, you would have gained popularity.” she looked down, "the wrong popularity, but nonetheless."

Lloyd reacted at the class's name “Wait… isn’t that the-”

“-class rumoured to come, heh, yes.” she looked dejectedly. “Several months of trying to get away from it all. Only for them to inevitably return to your life.” she looks up to Lloyd. “Can you… can you promise not to mention this to Anyone, including your friends.”

“Sure.”

Both decided to leave, but not after trying to get to know each other well.

~~~~~~

“Heh. Finally… after so long… I found you” Adrien agreste said after he watched more footage from the ninjago news. He waited so long, and he finally found her, so that they may... ‘fight’ Hawkmoth.

To be honest, it wasn’t at all hard, he knew from the beginning that Marinette was Ladynoir, after all, who else can be super unlucky. All he had to do was promise that he’d be on her side and do nothing. But then, what use is conflict? If only to make a world ugly. He already detested reality, seeing it as nothing but unnecessary pain. So what if you hide one or more truth, so long as everything is perfect. After all, look what the truth of his mother’s condition did to his father.

Besides, he already knew Hawkmoth is his father, he just told no one as he could get the chance to be free, and meet up with his lady, although their meet-up became more and more thin as she refused their inevitable relationship, so he didn’t arrive to each battle, leaving her defenceless. Heck, he even convinced Master Fu that Hawkmoth isn’t his father, that daft fool is gullible. And if anything, he learnt he can keep his kwami shut.

But then she ‘died’, leaving him to fight the akuma’s himself. She’s seriously selfish and petty, but she’ll see the truth… one way or another. in the meantime, he's publicly dating Kagami, but he's just using her in secret so that, when she's back in his arms, he'll just throw her away and make up some scandal, in case the jap bitch retaliate that is. it may seem irrational, but so is love.

By next week, he and his class will be in Ninjago and he’ll be able to convince the… heroes to turn over her. Just in case they don’t, he planned a contingency plan by giving all temporary heroes their miraculous, even Chloe and Kagami. He even promised Alya that she could record their every battle, and that the citizens don’t mind. He knows it’s a lie, but hey, whatever makes anyone happy. Well, they need to ‘look’ professional enough. Key word, look.

“Don’t worry tikki,” he said to his kwami, looking depressed. “Soon, he’ll find her again, and bring her back, no matter what.”

“That’s what I’m afraid of.” his kwami muttered. Then, they saw explosions out of the window. “Well, maybe I can endure some more fights for now. It’ll be so worth it by next week. Tikki, spot on.” the kwami flew right into his earrings and he transformed into Misterbug.

“I’ll be coming for you, mari… or should I say, Nya.”


	8. Akuma class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finaly arrived, with the class finally in tow.  
> now Harumi must face her fear and not let her secret be exposed to them

Everyone in Ninjago was waking up to a new day, unaware of the shitshow that’ll happen once school starts. Nya grumbles as she wakes up, mentally preparing for the upcoming bollocks and fighting her feelings. She’s certain that Harumi is a no good bi-

“Nya, we’re gonna be late.” Kai shouted from the stairs.

“Kit, keep your cool.” Plagg told her while he’s in her pocket. “You don’t want to aggravate people.”

“Whatever, Plagg.” she mumbled as she got on her bike with her brother, when they arrived, they saw a bus in the school parking lot. There were students getting out of it, led by a red haired teacher. Some of the most notable ones were two auburn girls, one redhead with glasses, the other having hair resembling sausages, and a blond boy wearing designer clothes with a pair of earrings. The students were walking with the sausage haired girl like she was an idol, apart from a blond girl with tanned skin, a red haired boy and a raven haired boy. She felt an air of danger emitting from them.

“Must be the class from the school that we’re hosting.” Kai commented. They entered the school yard, where the new kids proceeded to make court surrounding the sausage haired student. Whatever they were on about, it was making the local students annoyed. The only ones not with them were the blond girl and boy, the raven haired and red haired boys. Before they could understand what was going on, the bell rang. They made their way to class, with the new students in tow.

~~~~

Harumi woke up early and got herself ready for the day. Unlike other days, she was nervous. It wasn’t everyday that Harumi was nervous. People would see her as a cold, unnerved professional. However, her employer’s son (and her soon-to-be-adoptive-brother) Lloyd knew better, today was the day that she had to face her own inner demons: the akuma class, her old class. She flinched when she saw them in the courtyard.

“It’s alright, I’m with you.” he reassures her. “We’ll get through the whole thing.”

“T-t-t-Thanks.” she spoke as she got her composure together. Soon, the students were called into class with everyone. The two made sure not to get anywhere near the visiting class. Harumi notes that Luka and Kagami were there. Once everyone got seated, their teachers made their way to the front.

“Welcome everyone to Ninjago high school, and we hope that everything will go as planned.” the ninjago teacher spoke. “Here, we don’t really encourage bullying.”

“They do, but it’s not like where you’re from, we don’t encourage favoritism or the kind.” Lloyd whispered.

“Thanks, but I got the memo from your father.” Harumi responded in a whisper. Nobody took notice of their small exchange as the teacher went on.

“Well, without further ado, please, miss Bustier.”

“Thank you.” the red haired teacher said as she took center stage. “Now, I’d like to say thanks for having us hosted. We would like to start by saying that there are some people in my class that have special needs, so we advise you to treat them well. Our students are taught to behave themselves, so we expect the same from you all.” Miss Bustier went on, oblivious of the fact that none of her classmates aren’t listening to her, but rather to the girl with the sausage hair, apart from a blonde boy who was looking at nya with determination.

“That’s Adrien Agreste.” She warned. “He’s the son of Gabriel Agreste, my former idol. He’s a true pushover, willing to harm people’s credibility so as to not cause waves.”

“I don’t like the way he’s eyeing her.” Lloyd whispered.

“Then we’d better be careful.” Harumi whispered back.

~~~~~~~~

Later, during recess, Jay was walking around the court when he saw a blond girl in designer clothes, and a red haired boy walking hands in hands. At one point, they broke off the hands and kissed before they left in different directions.

An hour later, Cole was walking in the halls, listening to his mixtape. He then heard some moaning sound from one of the empty class rooms. He then peeked into one and saw A blond girl with yellow clothes kissing a raven haired boy. He left the area so as to leave them peace, because what they’re doing is none of his business.

At lunchtime, the ninja gang (and Harumi), had taken their tables. They were talking about the akuma class.

“So, did anyone notice the blonde girl today.” Jay asked.

“Yeah, she was with a raven haired boy.” Cole replied.

“...No, I’m pretty sure the boy had Red-hair.” Jay spoke back. Harumi looked at them in shock.

“What clothes were they wearing?” she asked them.

“Gray jumper and an orange t-shirt.” Jay responds

“Red jumper and a rainbow colored shirt.” Cole responds. Harumi was shocked by the response.

“You know them?” Lloyd asked her silently.

“Yeah, Nathanael Klutzberg and Marc-anciel respectively.” she responds “Last I knew, they were in a relationship with each other.”

It was Lloyd’s turn to be surprised. On one hand, it wasn’t like his friends to lie to each other. On the other, Harumi knew her former classmates more than they knew.

“Do you believe that there is something going on with the new class.” Harumi spoke to interrupt the battle between the two. Nya was glaring at her, but before she could say anything, her brother beat her to it.

“To be honest, I think Harumi is right,” Kai stated. “I mean, their teacher has no clue of what her class is doing, or at least doesn’t care in the slightest. I mean, that girl with the sausage hairs… what was her name again?”

“Sausage hair.” both Harumi and Lloyd responded.

The rest of the ninjas looked at them in shock before Kai sighed. “Alright… Sausage hair has interrupted each lesson with her stories, all of it being lies if anyone did about 20 minutes of research. I’m wondering why they never did.”

“Probably because of her supposed influences and the school’s level of stupidity.” Cole responds. “I mean, did you see her a minute ago, she claims that she has arteritis on her left wrist, I saw her writing her plans with her RIGHT hand.”

“And speak of the devil, and she’ll come.” Nya spoke as she saw Lila come up to them with an auburn girl.

“Oh, I didn’t think we’d met.” she spoke. “My name is lila Rossi.” she moves over to Lloyd. “And who are you, handsome.” she asked as she grips on his arm. Harumi reacted by releasing her grip and grabbing her by her blazer.

“Touch him without his consent one more time, and I’ll report you to his father.” she warned her, then dropped her to the floor.

“Woah, why did you do that? She was only trying to be friendly.” the creole girl feebly defended her.

“I wouldn’t think so...Alya.” she spoke as she glared at the girl in question. 

“How do you… How do you know my name?” the girl, Alya, questioned her in shock.

“From the class register, and that my employer knows of you and your Ladyblog.”

“Your employer?”

“Lord Garmadon, this guy’s father.”

“Oh, whose he? Is he really a noble?” Alya asked with interest, causing the local students to turn their attention towards her in shock. “I should get this on air for the lady blog.” she grabbed her phone until Harumi took it off her “Wha-hey, how dare you.”

“I doubt anyone would want to have an interview with your attitude.” she glared at alya.

“Whatever, I’ll get my interviews from my reliable source.” she left with Lila in tow. Harumi left the room to a nearby closet, where she had hidden panic attacks.

_ I did it, I stood up to my so called ‘bestie’. But I can’t believe they still haven’t changed. Wait, why am I still believing that they would change. Why are they even here, they are supposed to be in Paris, away from me. Why do I feel the need to break down here and- _

“Harumi?” a familiar voice called out as something enveloped around her waist. She turned around to see Lloyd hugging her. “It’s going to be alright, they won’t be near you, I won’t let them.”

“Th-Th-Thanks.” she said as she began to cry. It had been so long since she finally felt someone having her back. They might be here, but she won’t end up slipping back into her old, spineless Marinette self. She’s Harumi, Lloyd’s assigned bodyguard, no matter what her former classmates will do. They both left the room, with Lloyd telling them that Harumi was disoriented after hearing their bullshit. They bought it, after seeing the class surrounding Lila when they left.

~~~~~~~~

By the time school had finished, the students were about to leave, but not before a certain creole girl had published her ‘interview’ on the ladyblog. By that point, even Lord Garmadon saw it being uploaded… and wasn’t pleased with what he saw. He felt that it was time that these students knew what a real war meant. Soon, the shark army advanced on ninjago land.

“Attention, ninjago city.” the dark lord spoke from his megaphone as he got out of his new shark mech. “This is your new ruler, coming again for another attempt.”

The ninjas appeared on the battlefield minutes later, fighting the shark army from their respective areas, until a wild yoyo appeared and knocked off a random footsoldier. The ninjas turned around to see a blond boy in a black suit with red armor padding wielding the yoyo.

“Excuse me citizen,” the green ninja spoke to him. “But while we appreciate the help, we would like you to be in a safe area.” 

“Oh puh-lease. I think you really need help.” the newbie spoke back in a condescending manner. “Name’s Mister bug, the parisian hero, and we’re here to help you against this evil conqueror-wannabe.”

“We’re fine on our own.” the green ninja replies, expecting the newcomer to leave alive. He really needs to lower his everyday expectations.

The newcomer, Mister bug, rushed into battle. Alongside him were people in animal costumes, like a girl in a fox outfit, another girl a bee, and so on. Lloyd sighed and turned around, only to see his school inside a large, green dome.

He really wondered how many people this idiot has endangered.

~~~~~~

Luka was underneath a bridge, over one of the many waterways that flow through ninjago city. He remembered the deal and he’ll stick to it.

_ Don’t be seen, and you’ll be fine _ . He remembered Mister bug talking to him.  _ It’s not like he actually knows of the miraculous. _

He isn’t reassured by that, but it wasn’t like he was facing off against the dark lord himself. He then felt something large, like a mech, walking up on the bridge over him. It then stopped moving for a few moments before it was walking again. The loud thud from the mech deafened before the snake hero swore he heard some splashing noise behind him. He went to investigate, until he felt a sharp pinch on the neck, causing him to pass out.

~~~~~~

Alix was more than thankful that she was able to join in the hero squad because of her replacement family heirloom being a miraculous. She patiently waited for the dark lord to appear and send him somewhere across time so that they could easily get rid of him and get this sicky romance stuff off of her class ridiculous romance bullshit.

They should spend less time working on stupid romance stuff and focus on getting their futures bright thanks to Lila’s influence.

She was too distracted on her future getting better that she didn’t notice a demon like figure walking up towards her… and hearring her.

~~~~~~

Nino was waiting patiently at the school rooftops, waiting for the other’s to finish their work so they could get Ladynoir back to France so that their ship could sail. He was thinking about the stuff he and Alya will do once they’re done.

Mister bug had sent him to school so he could protect the students. However, he didn’t count on one of his generals knocking on the dome. He went to them, unsure of what they’re saying because the Shellter is soundproof. However, once they had Luka and Alix in their grasp, he’s probably thinking that maybe their plan would be more problematic than he anticipated.


End file.
